


Seeking the Jewel

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Poetry, Post-War of the Ring, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry for the "How Do I Love Thee" challenge. It's free verse; just a heads up! In this poem, Legolas entreats Love herself. After reading the scene where he sings the song of Nimrodel and Amroth, I thought to myself, “Now there’s one seriously romantic Elf. I wonder how he feels about his lack of a lover.”  Well, this is what I concluded. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking the Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Immeasurable gem, brilliant and white,  
to be worn upon the hand,  
changing the hue of all else that may there linger.

I know some who own you well.  
Beholding their joy, ever boundless, ever deathless as am I,  
I find good cause to seek you out, and draw you in,  
as a breath.

The patience of an Elf have I, for what is time to me?  
But ah, when Night falls and pulls the cork from her flask of stars,  
it is the glint of your facets that I long to find.  
Come, glittering treasure! Ensnare my searching eyes!

The nightingale consoles me,  
as I whisper for you into the darkness of the wood.  
Sweet is her song to hear indeed,  
though I listen only for the texture of your voice in my ear.

Love, I shall hold you gently one day,  
and your sister, Desire, too shall be mine.  
I would have you dance unto the breaking of the World;  
to the changeful cadence of my unceasing heart.

Tho I yet hold you not near,  
always shall I hold you high;  
higher than sits Manwë in his tallest tower.  
Higher still than The Mariner, sailing Varda's starry Sea.  
Above a Moon's silver or Sun's gold;  
above any Silmaril wonder.  



End file.
